brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
A Life As Twins
Authors * Miasport Introduction Hi! Here is a story about the 5 Friends at school. Hope you like it! ''-Crystal'' Chapter 1: It's Monday in Heartlake City It's a Monday. Mondays are really busy for the students. They have a lot of subjects and they quit school at 5 PM. 1st Lesson At the first lesson, they have Maths. Their teacher is Mr. Ron. He's also Emma's father. He's entering the classroom. Mr. Ron: Good morning everyone! Students: Good morning, Mr. Ron! Mr. Ron: Please, sit down. So, today we're going to do a few exercises on pages 33 and 34 of your book. The students sit down and start to do the exercises. A while later, at the end of the lesson Mr. Ron: On Wednesday, I think we're ready to do a test about this theme. Students: Oh what? Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! (The bell ring rings) Mr.Ron: Ok see you tomorrow, and don't forget to revise! Students: Goodbye Mr. Ron! Olivia: Girls, now we have physics! Emma: And after that, we have art class! Physics Lesson Miss. Lacey: Hello students! So before starting, we're going to have a test next week. It will be a big test because we are doing a big theme. Stephanie: What? Again a test? But we already have to revise for Wednesday... English Lesson Miss Stevens: OK, we are going to do for our English lessons some presentations for 2 people. So, the theme is people in the shop. One of you will be the seller and the other the customer. You are going to use "I'm searching..." or "Do you have some..." phrases we've learned. So take time now, not too much, to find your partner. 10 minutes later there are the pairs: Emma with Matthew, Mia with Stephanie, Andrea with Olivia, Nate with Noah, Robert with Jacob, Ben with Liam, and Kate with Bonny. Emma: Ooooookay... *''Why do I have to be with him?''* Matthew: Well, I know what we can do ! Emma: What? Matthew: So you are the seller and I want to buy a boy T-shirt, boy jeans... All boys things. And you are like: "No, this shop is a 'girly shop', no boys things." And I buy something anyway and then I'll give you these girly accessories. What do you think about it? ￼ Chapter 2 Now the school is finishing. All the students are happy! It's Wednesday and the have the whole afternoon to do something like, hanging out with they friends or just to chill a moment. But Emma has a lot of things to do. First, she need to wash her hairs. Then, she needs to revise for all the test if tomorrow. After that she needs to go to the Karate Lessons. And she also wants to go doing shopping with her mom. Stephanie is also a bit busy. Today, it's Wednesday, and all the Wednesday, she must do the washing tiding up her room . And it tooks a lot of time. Andrea is relax today. She just need to help her aunt with the hotel. And then, she's going to revise and to sings. Well Mia is relax too. But she wants to do a lot of things. She wants to go the friendship house and doing some things. Then she wants to go skating with her brother Daniel. After that she wants to read a scary book. Then she really must to revise. Olivia is really relaxing today. She has nothing to do. Just to revise and then, she can do whatever she wants. Chapter 3: Category:Stories